The enemy
by Llueeve
Summary: 24 tributos, dos por cada distrito. Un chico y una chica. Todos con las mismas posibilidades de ganar. Todos marionetas del Capitolio. Todos iguales. Sin embargo hubo dos, dos de esos 24 que no pasaron desapercibidos ante los ojos de los demás tributos.
1. Marvel

Vuelvo con otro Cato/Clove ¿no canso ya?

Por supuesto no soy Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Viñetas independientes sobre la opinión de los otros tributos sobre Clove y Cato, antes y durante Los Juegos. Espero que os gusten.

* * *

En el Distrito 2 se encuentran los guerreros de Panem. Son fuertes, decididos, profesionales, y feroces. Dignos y peligrosos adversarios. Y eso Marvel lo sabe.

Por ello es incapaz de apartar la vista de los dos tributos de su vecino distrito. Sus trajes de gladiadores no hacen más que resaltar esa aura letal que parecen emanar. Posiblemente sus mentores les aconsejen formar una alianza entre ellos, le parece bien aunque no evitará que acaben matándose, pero prefiere empezar Los Juegos de su lado, no le gustaría tener que vérselas con ninguno de los dos en el Baño de Sangre.

El tributo masculino es fuerte, no le cabe la menor duda de que comenzaría su entrenamiento muy joven y que acabaría siendo de los mejores. Luce una sonrisa de medio lado, seguro de si mismo y confiado, mira hacia los demás tributos con burla y decepción, quizás esperaba encontrarse con unos contrincantes más interesantes que pudieran calmar su sed de sangre.

Su compañera se encuentra a su lado, su vestido le hace parecer una dulce y frágil muñeca, pero su expresión triunfal y su porte indican todo lo contrario. Tiene pinta de ser rápida y precisa, seguramente jamás haya fallado un golpe. Ella también está observando a los demás tributos, como si estuviera decidiendo con que método acabar con cada uno de ellos.

Marvel traga saliva, tiene la ligera impresión de que ambos jóvenes llevan toda la vida esperando ese momento y que no dudarían ni un segundo en cortarle el cuello una vez su alianza dejase de ser útil. Debe mantenerse alerta si quiere sobrevivir y ganar Lo Juegos, debe ser más astuto y eliminarles antes de que decidan hacer ellos lo propio con él.

Pero va a ser difícil, muy difícil.

* * *

Algún que otro comentario no vendría mal, incluso si es una crítica (constructiva) de los errores se aprende.


	2. Katniss

Katniss no puede evitar sentirse mareada durante el trayecto en el aerodeslizador que les llevará a la Arena. Es inevitable. De hecho el resto de tributos parecen encontrarse en la misma situación que ella. Salvo ellos. Cato y Clove, Clove y Cato. Distrito dos.

Parecen calmados, como si no les estuvieran conduciendo a una muerte segura.

Clove está a su lado, mueve los pies, como si tuviera una especie de tic, podría dar la impresión de que se mueve tanto porque esta nerviosa pero al fijarse bien uno se da cuenta de que en realidad lo hace para entretenerse y no aburrirse durante el viaje.

Cato por su parte parece centrado, sentado en una posición que le permite estar relajado sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos? Se pregunta Katniss.

El aerodeslizador comienza a descender y el corazón de Katniss palpita con fuerza, lanza una mirada furtiva hacia los tributos del 2.

Siguen sin mostrarse nerviosos o preocupados. Sin embargo justo en el momento en el que va a apartar la vista de ellos, algo ocurre.

Cato se incorpora sobre el asiento y apoya en este su espalda, Clove deja de mover sus pies y mira hacia su compañero, ambos comparten una larga e intensa mirada que termina cuando Cato asiente en dirección a la chica, quien le responde con una sonrisa que nadie más puede captar.


	3. Glimmer

Glimmer no está segura del momento exacto en el que comenzó a fijarse en el chico del distrito dos de esa manera. Quizás hubiera sido la primera noche que le vio en el Capitolio con el atuendo de gladiador que hacia resaltar sus músculos, con esos enormes brazos que no tendrían que hacer un gran esfuerzo para estrangular a alguien. O quizás en la entrevista, tan seguro de si mismo dedicándole a la audiencia amplias y cautivadoras sonrisas. No esta segura.

Pero lo cierto es que cuando piso la Arena por primera vez, lo hizo sintiendo algo hacia ese chico. Algo que posiblemente acabaría impidiéndole ganar Los Juegos, porque si en algún momento se veía obligada a matarle, sería incapaz.

Que tanto ella como Marvel, el chico enamorado del 12, la compañera de Cato y él hubieran formado una alianza la había alegrado enormemente, porque así al menos la muerte de Cato o la suya misma se vería aplazada, y así podría pasar más tiempo con él.

Era bastante obvia, apenas podía comprender como Cato no se daba cuenta de sus intenciones, si había que cazar, ella se ofrecía a ir con él, si pretendía ir a explorar los alrededores en busca de algún tributo decidía acompañarle, si por la noche era preciso hacer guardia se las ideaba para ser su pareja durante la vigilia…

Pero a pesar de ello, Cato jamás le dedico más tiempo del necesario ni siquiera se molestaba en intercambiar con ella más frases de las estrictamente obligadas. Y eso le frustraba enormemente ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente bonita para él? Vale, que estaban en Los Juegos del Hambre y no era lugar para ese tipo de cosas, por mucho que el chico del 12 hiciese creer a todo Panem lo contrario, pero nada les impedía pasar un buen rato ¿no? Se conformaría incluso con una mirada lujuriosa por parte del chico. Pero ni eso.

Toda la atención de Cato, obviando la atención puesta en Los Juegos, sobrevivir y aniquilar a los demás tributos, se centraba en Clove. Su compañera. Clove. Clove. Clove.

Siempre ella.

Si le tocaba hacer guardia y esta estaba especialmente cansada, Cato, ignorando sus protestas y su mala cara, la sustituía. Si se oía algún ruido en el bosque cerca del lugar en el que se encontraban que podría suponer alguna amenaza para el grupo, al momento de adoptar una posición de ataque, siempre se colocaba cerca de Clove. Si por la noche, cuando paraban para descansar y dormir hacia más frío del habitual Cato se acomodaba junto a ella pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros para transmitirle calor. Y ella se acercaba a él gustosa.

Glimmer odiaba a Clove, la odiaba por conseguir aquello que ella anhelaba, la odia por la manera en que Cato la miraba. La odiaba por esa especie de complicidad que parecía existir entre ellos.

Solo estaba deseando que llegase el momento oportuno en el que Cato dejará de prestarle atención para acabar con ella. Oh como lo deseaba.


	4. Foxface

No suele ocurrir que el Capitolio cambie las reglas de Los Juegos en mitad de los mismos, y si sucede debe ser por una razón de peso.

"Los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre podrán tener dos vencedores siempre y cuando estos sean del mismo distrito" se repite a si misma pensativa.

No es estúpida, sabe a quienes pretende beneficiar esa regla. Ha sido creada a raíz de los amantes trágicos del distrito doce, lo cual solo puede significar una cosa.

Panem está con ellos y el Capitolio pretende facilitarles un poco las cosas, no vaya a ser que el pueblo se rebele. Brillante. Salvo por un detalle, queda otra pareja, los tributos del dos. La chica de los cuchillos y el chico que elimino a casi la mitad de los demás tributos en el Baño de Sangre.

Puede imaginarse el alivio de la chica en llamas y el chico enamorado al verse librados de tener que matarse entre ellos o ver morir al otro, pero también puede imaginar el de los tributos del distrito dos.

Es posible que desde el Capitolio no les hayan prestado suficiente atención y esperasen que acabaran el uno con el otro a la primera de cambio, cuando su alianza dejase de serles útil. Pero ella no compartía esa opinión.

Era muy observadora y ya había reparado en ambos durante los entrenamientos, le había llamado especial atención lo bien que se compenetraban, como sus movimientos y ataques parecían sincronizarse a la perfección. No le llevo demasiado tiempo imaginarse el motivo.

Eran profesionales y era de conocimiento público que en su distrito solían preparar a los posibles tributos para sobrevivir y luchar en Los Juegos, así que para ella tenía lógica que los dos se hubieran conocido antes de que sus nombres fueran pronunciados el día de la Cosecha, y por su manera de pelear veía con aún más lógica que quizás hubiesen sido entrenados juntos.

El día que supieron que irían a los Juegos del Hambre habría sido un momento de celebración y orgullo para ellos, pero también de desdicha ya que aquello significaba que solamente uno de los dos podría volver a casa. O al menos eso suponía ella, pero lo más probable era que estuviera en lo cierto y que en algún lugar de la arena los tributos del doce no fueran los únicos que suspiraban con alivio.


	5. Peeta

Quisiera aclarar que las viñetas no tienen orden, lo comento por si en un momento leis una en la que un personaje esta muerto y luego vivo y luego muerto de nuevo, para que no haya confusiones y eso.

* * *

Tiene claro que si ha hecho una alianza con los profesionales ha sido para poder proteger a Katniss, sabe que estos son lo suficientemente listos como para darse cuenta de ello y que si permanece con vida todavía es porque pretenden usarle como cebo.

Por eso cuando la encuentran y ella trepa a un árbol se mantiene alerta y vigilante, incapaz de pegar ojo, no vaya a ser que Marvel, Cato o cualquiera de los demás decida atacarla.

Por encima de su cadáver.

Pero su preocupación por Katniss dura poco ya que esta ha encontrado un nido de rastrevíspulas que lanza contra ellos.

La chica tributo del Distrito 4 muere junto a Glimmer minutos después de que el nido aterrice contra el suelo, los demás entre la confusión de momento huyen todo lo rápido que pueden para evitar las picaduras. Pero él da media vuelta al ver que Katniss tiene problemas para huir.

Pero no es el único, Cato también vuelve sobre sus pasos, teme que le descubra y que les mate a ambos, pero no es el caso ya que Cato no se dirige hacia ellos, si no que se dirige hacia otro lugar, hacia otra persona, que resultar ser Clove, quién también va hacia él intentando librarse de las rastrevíspulas.

Cato minutos antes no dudo en dejar atrás a Glimmer y a la chica del cuatro permitiendo que estas murieran, pero no parece que quiera que a Clove le suceda lo mismo, es más, utiliza su propio cuerpo para protegerla de las mortales picaduras y sacarla de allí.

Peeta no esperaba que Cato arriesgase su vida para cerciorarse de que Clove no sufriera daño alguno. Creía que el principal objetivo del chico era ganar como fuera. No le veía arriesgándose a no hacerlo exponiéndose a las picaduras de las rastrevíspulas más de lo seguro por otro tributo. Era verdad que mientras había convivido con ellos, había observado cierto comportamiento parecido a la amistad entre los dos pero lo había achacado al instinto de supervivencia o a algo por el estilo. Nunca imagino que pudiera ser una amistad real.

En el preciso instante en que Clove y Cato pasan por su lado, sus miradas se encuentran y por el gesto de Cato, Peeta sabe que le ha descubierto y que pretende rendir cuentas con él, pero no ahora. Ahora lo que más preocupa a Cato es alejar a Clove de las rastrevíspulas.

Luego cuando estén más calmados y sus heridas estén curadas ira a por él y le hará pagar su traición. Peeta solo espera que para ese entonces Katniss este lo suficientemente lejos de ese lugar.


	6. Rue

Ha sido divertido esconder el cuchillo del tributo masculino del dos, se lo merecía, no paraba de jactarse de lo bueno que era utilizándolo. Los Juegos ni han empezado y ya se cree el ganador, todos tenemos las mismas posibilidades, incluso yo, quizás mi habilidad para trepar a los árboles me permita ganar, eso aun no lo sabemos y por ahora no quiero pensar en lo contrario, en la muerte.

Está siendo muy gracioso, está como loco buscándolo, ni siquiera se ha molestado en mirar a los demás tributos por si alguien se lo ha quitado, solo Thresh y la chica del doce se han dado cuenta de que he sido yo y me miran riéndose. Thresh me gusta, ojala gane él Los Juegos si yo no lo logro, a pesar de que no quiera pensar en ello, es muy fuerte y muy alto más que él fanfarrón del dos y además no es un profesional no disfrutará matando como ellos.

El tributo del distrito dos deja de buscar su cuchillo y se enfrenta a otro tributo, le acusa de habérselo quitado y le empuja, está dispuesto a pegarle. La verdad es que da miedo. Los demás tributos intentan separarles pero él no tiene pinta de querer parar, como le pase algo al otro tributo será mi culpa, me muerdo el labio preocupada.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que su compañera de distrito se está acercando a ellos lentamente, con una expresión aburrida en el rostro, como si estuviera acostumbrada a esos ataques del chico.

Llega a su lado y consigue interponerse entre ambos con una habilidad pasmosa, es pequeña, al menos en comparación con su compañero pero aun así consigue hacerle retroceder casi sin despeinarse, como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días.

El chico la mira sorprendido preguntándole con la mirada que se supone que está haciendo, ella niega con la cabeza _"Cato basta"_. Él insiste en que el otro tiene su cuchillo, ella vuelve a negar con la cabeza diciéndole que probablemente se lo haya dejado en algún otro lado, pero él sigue empeñado en que el otro tributo se lo ha robado. La chica pronuncia su nombre una vez más y apoya su mano en el hombro del chico intentando calmarlo, él va a protestar de nuevo pero ella mira a su alrededor incitándole a hacer lo mismo, y este lo hace. Todos los tributos están alrededor de ellos, mirándole expectante y atentos y entonces él parece comprender, debe controlarse, no debe mostrar todo su potencial o perderá el factor sorpresa en la Arena.

_"Tienes razón Clove, quizás me lo he dejado en algún otro sitio, no creo que este se atreviera a quitármelo"_ dice lo suficientemente alto para que lo oigan todos mientras su compañera asiente satisfecha.

Es curioso, solo ha bastado una mirada por parte de la chica para que el tal Cato comprendiera que es lo que esta pretendía y que estaba pasando. Parecen entenderse a la perfección.

Punto a su favor en la Arena o ¿en contra? Porqué no es posible que en los escasos días que llevan en el Capitolio hayan desarrollado tal entendimiento ¿Sería posible acaso que los tributos del distrito dos se conocieran de antes del día de la Cosecha?


	7. Thresh

La ha matado. Y no se arrepiente de ello, se lo merecía, ella y sus aliados habían matado a Rue, a la pobre e inocente Rue. La había escuchado cuando alardeaba de ello mientras tenía inmovilizada a la chica en llamas, aquella que había cuidado de Rue, a la que perdono la vida porque sabía que había hecho todo lo posible por proteger a su compañera, quien ya no podría volver a casa por culpa de esos horribles profesionales.

Quizás ella no había sido la verdadera artífice del fin de la vida de Rue, pero de los que quedaban en pie era a quién tenía a tiro no iba a desaprovechar el maravilloso momento de venganza que se le había presentado. Paro en seco su carrera. Venganza.

Había matado a la tributo del dos para vengarse de la muerte de Rue, porque Rue era su compañera. Y la chica del dos también tenía un compañero. Cato.

Y había sido a Cato a quien había llamado antes de morir, y Cato había sido quién le había hecho huir de la Cornucopia al oírle acercarse a socorrer a su compañera ya en vano.

Se pone alerta, Cato sabe que ha sido él quien la ha matado y hará todo lo posible por vengar a Clove, como él ha hecho con Rue.

Y por primera vez desde que su nombre salió en la Cosecha se permite pensar con certeza que va a morir.

Cato no va a permitir que pase un día más en Los Juegos, ira a por él enseguida y se encargará de acabar con su vida, quizás logre resistirse un tiempo y le cause graves heridas a su contrincante pero finalmente morirá y no será de manera rápida y limpia. Cato se asegurará de que sufra y de que su vida termine lenta y dolorosamente para que se lamente de haber tocado a Clove, pero él no se arrepentirá, porque lo ha hecho por Rue.

Mira hacia ambos lados esperando que aparezca, le ha parecido oír a alguien acercándose, saca su arma y se pone en posición de ataque mientras un pensamiento cruza su mente.

Al final él y Cato han resultado tener algo en común.

* * *

Y hemos llegado al final, gracias a todos los que han comentado, puesto el ff en favoritos o en alerta. De verdad que espero que os haya gustado. Me apena acabarlo porque me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, quizás si la inspiración está de mi parte haga un par de capitulos más desde el punto de vista de los propios Clove y Cato o alguien más, a ver si surge la cosa.


End file.
